


Seventeen

by LaCacciatrice



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCacciatrice/pseuds/LaCacciatrice
Summary: It wasn’t that uncommon to find Adrien, or Chat Noir, standing on the railing of her balcony. But the difference is, he usually had a grin plastered on his lips. Unlike now.





	Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Seventeen from Heathers Musical (it's not a romantic song considering the manipulation and murder and crazy stuff in the musical and the movie but out of context, it's pretty angsty romantic so sdfddsdfg)  
> My new meds are making me extra depressed so this is way too angst-y I guess?  
> Anyway English isn't my first language and this is my first MLB fic in a long time, I am rusty so bear with me  
> No proofread, nothing, I am just tired and this is OOC

It was shortly after the clock hit the midnight, Kagami was trying to fall asleep for the last 30 minutes without any success so far. Rain drops hitting on the glass door of her balcony was making it harder for her to fall into a deep sleep. She rolled around with an annoyed sigh and pulled her blanket tightly around her agile body. She was almost about to close her eyes tightly to force herself to sleep when she saw the darkness on her balcony. Her curtains were wide open and for a moment she believed that heavy rain and the thunder were making her see things. The shadows were probably creating a distracting pattern.  

But with a gasp, Kagami realized that it was no shadow. It was a tall, lean figure, all dressed up in black. If it was a couple of months ago, Kagami would slowly reach for one of her training sabres and try to call for help. But now, she knew this dark figure meant no harm to her. She had no reason to be afraid, she was only surprised to see him here at this time. 

She got out of the bed slowly, it was only April and despite the weather getting warmer each day, nights were still chilly. She wrapped a silky robe around her body and walked toward the balcony door.  

“Adrien?” She whispered due to her shock. He probably didn’t even hear her since the rain was heavily pouring around them. His head was bowed down and his blond hair was plastered all over his forehead, making it impossible to see his eyes. Especially since with the transformation his hair was somehow longer and messier than normal.  

“Adrien?” She tried again, louder this time. The lack of response or movement confused and worried her slightly. It wasn’t that uncommon to find Adrien, or Chat Noir, standing on the railing of her balcony. But the difference is, he usually had a grin plastered on his lips. Unlike now. He never showed up this late, well knowing Kagami was an early riser. And he was unusually quiet and unresponsive.  

Kagami took a moment to study him. He was shivering and after figuring out his secret 2 months ago, she knew a lot of things about their transformations. He didn’t feel the cold at all. His muscles were stiff and his head was still bowed down. Whatever happened, it wasn’t good. 

Kagami reached forward gently and cupped Adrien’s face between her hands, raising his head. His eyes were still same cat-like green but they were filled with unshed tears and he had a broken expression on his face. Shattered, completely destroyed. Like his entire world just ended.  

Kagami tried not to freak out. Her thumb caressed his cheek softly, hoping to bring him down to Earth gently. 

“Adrien.” She said softly. “You are soaking wet. Come inside, please.” He blinked and finally turned his eyes to her but he didn’t say anything back. “I am here. You are here. Please.” 

When Adrien nodded quietly, Kagami let go of the breath she was holding and reached for his hand to guide him inside. When they were safely under the protection and warmth of her room, she closed the door after Adrien and looked at him uncertainly for a moment. God knows she didn’t want to leave him alone in this state but he was soaking wet and she wasn’t sure if not feeling the cold also meant not getting sick.  

“I will be right back.” She said, one hand caressing his arm in a soothing manner. She ran to her bathroom quickly and grabbed a big, fluffy red towel from her bathroom cabinet. When she returned to her room in seconds, Adrien was still standing on the same spot.  

Kagami frowned worriedly but she didn’t say anything as she wrapped the fluffy towel around Adrien’s shoulders and pulled him toward her bed. He cooperated without saying a word as she pulled him down on her bed, not caring about him ruining her sheets. She got on her knees on the bed because of the height difference and reached for his hair, starting to dry his hair with the end of the towel. 

Adrien’s eyes were focused on the carpet on her floor, she doubted he was actually seeing it though. She has never seen Adrien like this, he was usually like sunshine; bright, cheerful, all smiles and cute laughs.  

This was wrong. 

Kagami didn’t know how to approach the situation. She really wanted to help him, in whatever way he needed. But in her family, your issues and problems were never spoken. You had to deal with them on your own without showing how it affects you to people around you. You bury your feelings deep down and lock them down until you are alone to deal with them. 

She didn’t want this for Adrien. She was willing to try to make him feel better. To make him see that he wasn’t alone and whatever he was going through, he didn’t need to face it alone.  

Kagami took a deep breath and reached for Adrien’s face, turning his head toward her to look into his eyes. 

“Adrien.” She said carefully but firmly. “Drop the transformation.” 

This got a reaction from him finally. His eyes widened as he tried to get away but Kagami’s hands tightened around his face.  

“Please.” She said. Adrien stilled then. His wide, fearful gaze was focused on Kagami’s face like he was trying to understand if she wanted to hurt him. But it was Kagami. She would fight an entire army to protect him. She would never hurt him.  

“I can’t.” He whispered finally. Kagami didn’t want him to see her excitement. He was finally reacting and responding. 

“Why?” 

“I am not ready.” She took a shaky breath calm herself down. She had to be calm if she was going to calm him down. 

“What happened, Adrien? Honestly, you are scaring me. This isn’t like you.” Adrien looked into her eyes for a second, then he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Kagami’s shoulders and buried his face into her neck. Kagami felt him take a shaky breath and sob softly against her neck. She fought off her shock and wrapped her arms around his back, pulling his wet and cold body against hers.  “It’s okay.” She whispered softly. “You aren’t alone. I got you.” 

“Nothing will ever be the same.” He sobbed. “I have nothing. No one. It’s all gone. I can’t believe he did this to me!” 

“Adrien—” But before she could say anything, she felt Adrien pulling away slightly and he forced himself to look into her eyes. 

“Kagami.” She noticed that he sounded more like himself now. “I think... I think I know who Hawkmoth is.” 

She gasped. Out of everything, this wasn’t what she expected.  

“Does Ladybug know?” Was all she could say in that moment. Adrien only shook his head and leaned against Kagami again. Despite her shock, she wrapped her arms around him. 

“I am glad you came to me.” She said as she ran a hand through his hair, massaging his scalp. “But... why didn’t you talk to her first?” 

“I think he is my father.” 

An uncomfortable silence fell upon them as Kagami tried to make sense of his words. She met Gabriel Agreste before. He wasn’t nice nor gentle or understanding but being Hawkmoth? Kagami couldn’t imagine that cold, distant man showing interest in something other than fashion for 5 seconds. It was hard to imagine him bullying teen superheroes around.  

“Adrien, take a deep breath, okay?” She caressed his back soothingly. “You said ‘you think’, first, we have to be certain. It is a big accusation; you have to be sure.” 

“I don’t understand.” He pulled back with teary eyes. “Why is this happening? First my mother left us and now my father is... When he is gone, I will have no one.” He buried his face in his shaky hands. “God, I am only seventeen, where will I go?” 

“Adrien, listen to me.” Kagami reached for his wrists but Adrien was shaking pretty badly.  

“Why can’t I be a normal seventeen years old boy? That was all I ever wanted when I started to go to the public school. I thought it was a step forward, you know, to normalcy.” He lifted his head, blond lock falling into his eyes as he looked at Kagami. “I have waited far too long for my mother to come back only to realize that she wasn’t and now my father will go to jail and—”  

She reached forward then, grabbed his collars and pulled him forward to kiss his forehead.  

“Adrien,” she whispered against his skin, “you are not alone and no matter what happens with your father, you never will be. Please. Let me in, let me be there for you.” 

“I am scared, Kagami.” His hands tightened around her waist. “I am so scared.”  

The only time he showed fear was when he faced the reality of losing another person he loved dearly.  

“It’s okay, it’s okay to be scared. No matter what, I told you, we will be together.” She forced a small smile on her face, cupping Adrien’s face between her lean fingers and forcing him to look into her eyes. “You can teach me how to bake your mother’s favourite brownies.” Her thumb caressed his cheek as she chuckled softly. “We can see bad superhero movies at that theatre you always go with Nino. Maybe sneak a beer like normal teens?”  

Finally, a ghost of a smile appeared on Adrien’s lips and that was enough for Kagami to push their foreheads against each other. 

“I know people hurt you.” She whispered. It wasn’t her aim to mislead him, lie or sugarcoat anything. She just wanted him to understand that no matter how much life tried to drag him down, she was always here to pull him up. Life wasn’t perfect but they could be good together.  

“Or they vanish.” Adrien muttered as he closed eyes at the thought of his mother’s absence from his life for the past 4 years.  

“But you still got me.” She said firmly before continuing their little game of normalcy. “We can go camping.” 

“Or play some poker.” Adrien looked at her with those cat eyes that shone under the moonlight coming through her balcony door. With Adrien finally joining her, her smile turned into a genuine one.  

“You are terrible at the poker.” Dark haired girl said playfully. “We can eat those oily, definitely unhealthy chilli fries you secretly love so much but are against your diet.” 

“You can teach me archery.” 

“Maybe we can go to prom.” 

“And dance.” 

“And drink silly.” 

They both laughed quietly as they tried to imagine themselves going to prom, drinking silly and dancing around until they embarrassed themselves. It felt nice. It felt normal.  

Adrien yawned softly, pressing the back of his gloved hand against his mouth. Kagami pulled her covers and pushed Adrien down. He tried to protest but she pressed her forefinger against his lips. 

“It’s okay, we still have time.” She said softly. “Come here.” 

She tucked him under the covers and lied next to him. Adrien curled up like a real cat and his transform dropped and the dark room was lightened with a bright green light for a second. A tired black cat landed on the soft pillow and looked down Adrien with a worried expression. As soon as his bright green eyes landed on Kagami’s familiar figure, they shared a look and Plagg nodded, lying down on the pillow right on top of Adrien’s messy blond hair. 

 “You don’t have to do anything tonight.” Kagami wrapped her arms around Adrien and pulled his back against her chest. “Let’s just sleep.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading (and sorry) I am lanthimo on tumblr


End file.
